Xaro Leitz
' Xaro Leitz' (Pronounced: Zhar-row Lights) is the son of Erebus and Kayla Leitz. He was the last leader of The Dark Circle, Interm leader of The Demi-Protogenoi Rebels, and the current High Master of The Legion of Thieves. History Xaro was born to Erebus and Kayla Leitz on the winter solstice of 2000. He had a peaceful childhood until his sixteenth birthday. The gods sent monsters to eliminate him but thanks to Erebus' intervention Xaro was spared. Erebus then hid Xaro from the gods and began training nim in secret. During this time Xaro learned to harness his unimaginable powers and quickly surpassed his teachers. After mastering his powers he went back to school but quickly found himself bored with it. Xaro graduated early and decided not to further his education. Instead he began using his powers for his own personal gain. He traveled the world using his powers to make money, whether it was taking on jobs for people, cheating at gambling, or stealing from wealthy individuals and museums. Dark Circle After touring the world Xaro joined an organization of other Demi-protogenoi called the Dark Circle. Xaro quickly became one of the more powerful and influential members of the group. He stood up for the younger/weaker members and often helped train them. He became one of the three leaders in the year 2020 after the events of The Chiaroscuro. Xaro's time as leader was not easy however. The Circle had become wary of the children of Erebus after the war and saw Xaro as a potential threat. Before he could fully gain their trust, a rebellious organization of Demigods started a violent uprising. The Circle intervened and began a long and dangerous campaign to stop them, loosing members in the process. The turning point in the war was when Xaro was framed for murdering one of the Circle. The other members tried to eliminate him in revenge, believing he was sent there by Erebus to end the Dark Circle. Xaro narrowly escaped with his life, to the Underworld, but sustained massive injuries and entered at catatonic state. Meanwhile the demigod rebels had kidnapped his friend Jorah Davos and fused him with the ancient monster Typhon. They unleashed him on the world, ordering him to attack Olympus. When Xaro finally awoke he found himself face-to-face with his father who explained what had happened to Jorah. Erebus offered to help him save his friend by giving Xaro all of his powers as a way to help make amends for his past crimes. Harnessing all of Erebus's power Xaro intercepted Jorah just as he was about to enter Manhattan. He managed to subdue his friend and separate him from Typhon, destroying the monster once and for all. He then returned to the Dark Circle and brought the rebels to their knees. The Enemies are Protogenoi The year after The Circle put down the rebellion, started as a peaceful one. However it would not end that way... Reports had been coming in that the Protogenoi were becoming more active, and some demi-protogenoi were disappearing. Xaro discovered too late that the primodial gods had determined their children to be too dangerous and unpredictable. They had begun a mass genicide to eliminate their "mistakes." The Dark Circle Headquarters were one of the first locations to experience a full out assault. Without warning, the Circle was hit with several natural disasters and attacked by swarms of monsters. Xaro rallied the Circle members against the oncoming assault. However they were soon overwhemled and Circle members were being taken out one-by-one. Xaro ordered the remaining members to retreat, using his all his might to give them time to escape. At the last minute Xaro himself escaped death one more time. Weeks later, after being on the run with Jorah Davos, the pair hear of a collection of demi-protogenoi rallying to a daughter of Chaos in Louisiana. After seeing the rag-tag army and inadiquate leader Xaro took over long enough to train the army and deal a major blow to the Protogenoi. He managed to trap Hemera and Nyx within Tartarus, tipping the scales in their favor. However Xaro used too much of his power to contain the three primordals and slipped into a deep slumber, removing himself from play until the final battle. The Legion of Thieves A few years later Xaro, along with his new friend Nathaniel Sparrow, discovered secrets journals dating back to the 1400's. The journals belonged to the High Master of The Legion of Thieves, Jacque de Voleur. After reading the journals Xaro and Nathan decided to revive the Legion. Xaro resigned from the Dark Circle and started recruiting demigods. He also established a headquarters just outside of Washington D.C. A year after the Legion was founded trouble started. Nathan started taking on dangerous missions getting several members killed in the process. Over the next few months Xaro and Nathan engaged in frequent and violent arguments to the point where weapons were drawn. On the anniversary the Legion was founded, Nathan challenged Xaro for leadership, with half the Legion standing behind him. Xaro reluctantly accepted the challenge and defeated Nathan, banishing him and his followers. Days after their banishment, Sparrow and the outcasts, know called The Riders returned and attacked the Legion while Xaro was away. The Riders killed the remaining Legionnaires and stole the majority of the Legion's treasure, along with several powerful artifacts. For the next few years they laid low taking on secret contracts and building their forces. Xaro vowed to hunt them down and take retribution for his fallen comrades. Appearance Xaro has black hair that he keeps short and styles himself. He has the black eyes of his father that have been described as “bright with knowledge and energy.” He has a scar over his left eye from a fight with a god. He also wears a silver earring in his left ear. He has an athletic build despite not working out and a surprisingly good tan. He usually wears solid colored shirts and dark jeans. Personality Xaro is a kind-hearted person. He has a good sense of humor and loves to have a good time. However Xaro does not like being the butt of others jokes. He’s a bit of a rebel and not a big fan of the rules. Because of his vast array of powers he believes he is above the law. However he’s not a villain and his moral compass always points north. Xaro has a very type “A” personality and slight lust for power and money. He is very loyal and caring to those close to him. Rarely does he ever lose control of his temper but when he does it is nearly impossible to stop him. Xaro will not kill anything other than monsters and tries to avoid it at all costs. Fatal Flaw Xaro's flaws are his emotions, especially his anger. Because his powers are linked to his emotions he has to try to keep a level head. Sadness, fear and love cause his powers to wane. But when Xaro becomes angry he loses control of his powers and goes on an unstoppable rampage. Friends/Family * Erebus-''' Xaro has met with his father several times before but only briefly. Erebus saved Xaro from the gods attack on his sixteen birthday and he has always been thankful for that. Other than that Erebus has kept his distance from his son and Xaro has not sought him out. * 'Kayla Leitz-' Xaro’s mother is a daughter of Athena who never discovered her demigod heritage. Xaro holds his mother in high standards. He loves her to death and sees her as his best friend. Xaro made sure she never had to work too hard and always tried to make her happy. After becoming surprisingly wealthy, Xaro gifted his mother a new house and enough money to live like a Queen. * 'Jorah Davos-' Jorah is a son of Tartarus and Xaro’s best friend. The two met after he joined the Dark Circle. Xaro helped Jorah develop his powers and hone his skills. Jorah looks up to him and considers him a big brother. * '''Nathaniel Sparrow- '''Nathaniel is a son of Hermes and used to be Xaro’s close friend. The two established the Legion of Thieves together and helped it grow into a very powerful and successful organization. However Nathan betrayed Xaro and tried to take over the Legion, killing all the members not loyal to him. He then went into hiding and Xaro has vowed vengeance for his fallen comrades *The Dark Circle'- Each member of the Circle sees Xaro differently. Xaro helped train some of the younger and newer members of the Dark Circle so they look up to him. However the older members know of the role Xaro's father played during the events of The Chiaroscuro and see him as a danger. But at the same time they respect Xaro and are glad he's on their side. Weapons *'Celestial Bronze chain'''- The chain grows from Xaro's necklace and can grow to any length and has a weight on one end and a knife on the other. *'Dueling Sword's- Two swords made of Stygian Iron, each is three feet in length. The handles can be connected together to form a Darth Maul like sword. Powers/Abilities Erebus provided demigods, both living and dead, to teach Xaro how to use his powers. *'Umbrakinesis'- Xaro has advanced control over darkness and shadows. **He can create different objects from the shadows to throw. **He can blast solid beams of darkness. **He can create solid walls of darkness. **He can encase himself, others, or an entire area in darkness. **He can create large hands or tentacles out of shadows. *'Telekinesis'- Xaro has telekinetic abilities which he received from his mother who is a daughter of Athena. He also has a higher IQ than others. **He can move objects with his mind. **He can control the minds of others if his will is stronger than the other. **He can levitate and even fly. **He can read the minds of others. **He can create impenetrable force fields. ** He has a photographic memory and is able to retain and recall information with ease *'Pyrokinesis'- Xaro possesses minor pyrokinesis since he can control hell fire. **He can hurl balls of hell fire **He can shoot jets of hell fire. *'Mystokinesis'- Xaro has a vast knowledge of magic and arcane law. However he only uses magic in grand rituals or in emergencies. *'Shadow Travel'- Xaro can travel anywhere in the world using the shadows. He can also open portals and have multiple people travel at one time. *'Shadow Clones'- Xaro can create duplicates of himself out of shadows. The clones are completely under his control and Xaro can easily dismiss them with a wave of his hand. The more clones that are created at once the more easily they are defeated. *'Battle Avatar'- Xaro can encase his body in a thirty foot tall, jaguar headed, avatar made of darkness and shadows. Xaro stands in the center of the avatar and the avatar mimics his movements. The avatar enhances Xaro's powers to almost near invincibility. The avatar has a human mode and an animal mode. Pets Xaro has two black jaguars, Liana and Trystan. He rescued them from a gang of cyclopes when they were cubs. Xaro raised them at the Dark Circle headquarters and are now strong, healthy adults. They love Xaro and are very protective of him. They accept people whom Xaro considers friends but are very aggressive to people he doesn't like. Liana-''' Liana has silver eyes and darker fur than her brother. She is more mature than her brother and much more laid back. She weighs about 215 pounds and is 6 inches shorter than her brother and is 5' 6" feet long. '''Trystan- Trystan has yellow eyes and his spots are more visible than his sister's, he is also far bigger than her. Trystan is very playful and doesn't seem to know his own size and strength. He tips the scales at 350 pounds and stands 3' 6" tall and is 6 feet in length. Xaro had two Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron collars made for them. The collars enhance their speed, strength, and stamina as well as an advanced healing factor. Most importantly the collars give them some Umbrakinetic abilities: *They can shadow travel. *They can turn into pure shadows and phase through solid objects. *'Shadow Claws-' They can use shadows to elongate there claws and use shadows to swipe at their prey. *They can breath Hell-fire. In addition to their umbrakinetic abilities they both have their natural abilities. They have a bite force of 2000 pounds. They can drag a 600 pound animal with ease.They can run 50 mph and their powerful hind legs allow them to jump great lengths/heights. Their claws can strip flesh from bone and are also great for climbing. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Males Category:Children of Erebus Category:Demiprotogenoi Category:Dark Circle Category:Original Character Category:The Olympian Games Category:The Heroes of Hades Category:The Legion of Thieves